To Whom Do We Owe The Honor, Lady Rin
by Alanna-sama
Summary: Kohaku is free of Naraku. Kanna leaves with Kohaku and later they fall in love. Rin gets kidnapped when she gets older. Who saves her? She even has a sister. And is Rin who she believes she is? Find out. RinSess KohakuKanna OCOC crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Takahashi does. **

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor, Lady Rin**

**Chapter 1:Younger Years**

**Kohaku says," Finally. We can leave, Kanna." Kanna says," Ok.Let's go." They leave Naraku's castle and run for it. They reach Sesshomaru's entourage a few hours later. Kohaku got scared and said," We must leave now Kanna." Sesshomaru, who was right behind them, said," You aren't going anywhere Kohaku." Kohaku gulped and said," Hi Lord Sesshomaru. I was hoping you would forget me." Sesshomaru said," I forget nothing. Who is your friend?"**

**Kanna replied," My name is Kanna. Why is Kohaku afraid of you?" Sesshomaru said," Do not question this Sesshomaru." He also said," Come Kohaku. You must apologize to Rin for trying to kill her. If you do not I will kill you." Kohaku went over to Rin and said," Rin, I'm sorry for trying to kill you a few months ago. Can you forgive me?" She nodded and said," Yup!" Sesshomaru said," What did I tell you about saying that word Rin?" She said," Sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Yes, I forgive you Kohaku."**

**Sesshomaru told Kohaku," You and Kanna may stay with me until you find your sister," Kanna and Kohaku said," Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. We'll obey your every wish and stay out of your way." Sesshomaru said," Good. You may stay near Ah-un for tonight." They walked over to the dragon, sat down, and fell asleep. Sesshomaru thought,' Those two youngsters like one another very much.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Takahashi does.Simple.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor, Lady Rin**

**Chapter 2: Three Years Later**

**Kohaku, Kanna, and Rin had all grown up and changed a lot. Kohaku grew taller, grew out his hair, and realized he had feelings for Kanna. Kanna grew a foot taller, clipped her hair and realized she had feelings for Kohaku. Rin grew to be 5'4", grew her hair as long as Sesshomaru's, and every time Sesshomaru would look at her she would look away. She did not understand just yet why she did such a thing.**

**One day Kohaku, Kanna, and Rin were playing when Rin got lost. Kohaku took the time to show Kanna his feelings. He kissed her and she returned his kiss with just as much passion. When he broke the kiss she asked," How long have you kept that in?" He replied," One year."**

**They went to find Rin but could not find her so they went back to camp. A few minutes after they returned a bruised and bloody Rin appeared. Kohaku and Kanna yelled," What happened to you, Rin?" She said," A demon attacked me on my way back to camp."**

**Sesshomaru almost gasped when he saw her. He had returned to camp seconds after her. He said," Get on Ah-un, Rin. We are leaving." She tried to but fell down as soon as she moved again. He picked her up and placed her on the dragon. After he did this they took off. An hour later they reached Inuyasha's group.**

**Sesshomaru said to Kagome," Miko, heal Rin." Kagome said," My name is Kagome. Ka-gom-me. Not miko." Sesshomaru said," It does not matter if you heal Rin or not. I shall call you what I choose." He gave her a look though that said,' Do it or you die.' She gulped and said," Fine. I'll heal Rin for you."**

**Kagome healed Rin and it took an hour to heal her. When Kagome was done Rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her on Ah-un's back. They left Inuyasha's presence and headed to Sesshomaru's castle.**

**Sesshomaru took Rin to her room and set her down on the bed. He walked out and went to his personal gardens. Three hours later Rin woke up and went to find him.**

**When she reached the gardens Kagura kidnapped her. She asked Kagura," What do you want from me?" Kagura replied," You are my key to getting Sesshomaru's heart." Rin said," He will NEVER love YOU!" Kagura slapped her and said," Shut up you insolent wench. He will love me or you die." Rin yelled," LORD SESSHOMARU!" He heard her and growled. He took off to find Rin. When he found her he was happy but did not show it. He saw Rin and asked," Who brought you here?" Rin replied," Kagura."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor, Lady Rin**

**Chapter 3: Sesshomaru realizes his feelings for Rin**

**He said," Come on." She followed him until Kagura yelled," You aren't going anywhere wench. Dance of the Dragon!" Sesshomaru got her out of the way and said," You dare harm what is mine. You will die. Dragon Strike!" The Dragon Strike hit and killed Kagura.**

**Rin said," Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He walked off and she followed quietly. They were both thinking something at that time. She thinks,' Why do I feel this way around him?' He thinks,' Who is Rin to me? I do not know and I hate not understanding.'**

**They reached camp and Jaken asked a question that pissed off Sesshomaru. He asked," Why is that insolent girl back?" Sesshomaru sent Jaken flying and realized that Rin had run off. He follows her and hears her asking," Why? What am I to him? For that matter, what am I to myself? I don't know anymore." At these questions Sesshomaru was given his answer to his previous thought.**

**He walked out and said," Rin, you are not an insolent girl. Jaken was being foolish." She asks," What?" He said," You heard me. Shall I tell you what you are to me?" She nodded and he said," To me you are the bright part of my day. When I saw you dead I had to save you. I just now realized that I love you." Rin tears up and says," I don't know what to say." He says," Say nothing Rin."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 4: Rin realizes her true heritage**

**When they returned to camp Rin got quiet and Sesshomaru's emotionless mask was back in place. Kanna was laying in Kohaku's lap with his arms around her waist. He murmured in her ear," You are beautiful and I love you." Rin was busy thinking when she decided to take a walk.**

**On her walk a demoness stopped her to talk. She said," Lady Rin, my name is Rika. I am a leopard demoness." Rin said," I am no lady. I am a mortal who loyally follows her lord." Rika replied," Actually you are an inuyoukai. To be more precise you are the Lady of the Eastern Lands." Rin said," That is not possible." Rika removed anklets that Rin wore and Rin noticed true inuyoukai features. Rin said," Now I believe you." Rika said," You better. Now who do you follow?" Rin replied," Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."**

**Rika said," I am impressed. He doesn't let many people follow him." Rin replied," I know but he saved me with the Tenseiga. Right now I follow him as well as Jaken, Ah-un, Kohaku, and Kanna." Rin looked up and realized he better get back soon. She said," I must go Rika. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like waiting." Rika said," Alright. I will find you later Lady Rin." Rin put her anklets on and went back to camp.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 5: Rin reveals her true heritage**

**Rin was once again quiet when she returned to camp. This unnerved Sesshomaru so he asked," Are you ill Rin? You are awfully quiet." She replied," No. I am thinking about what I just found out." He said," What did you find out?" Rin said," I am the Lady of the Eastern Lands and am an inuyoukai." He said," Prove it." She remove her anklets showing her inuyoukai features. She had cerulean hair, lilac eyes, a black tail, claws, fangs, turquoise markings, and a symbol telling of her heritage.**

**Sesshomaru said," Hmm. Can I test your powers or do you need proper training?" She said," Training." Kanna and Kohaku were impressed. Their friend was like 5'7" and a pretty demoness. Jaken was complaining like usual so Sesshomaru got an evil grin on his face. He said," Your first target is Jaken." Rin grinned and said," This is going to be fun." She called power to her hands and launched fireballs at Jaken's butt. This made Jaken jump and try to put it out. He failed miserably and Rin laughed. Sesshomaru said," You are a quick learner. That doesn't surprise me. You are an inu taiyoukai after all."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 6: Sesshomaru trains Rin's power**

**Rin said," That was fun. Jaken deserved every ounce of that." Sesshomaru says," You are in no way going to torture Jaken with your powers. Otherwise I will have to discipline you." She looked down and said," Yes sensei. I am sorry for wanting to torture him." Sesshomaru said," Good girl. Sleep. I'll teach you more tomorrow." Rin, who was tired, collapsed right there and he caught her. He place her on Ah-un and whispered," You need more rest. You haven't slept in three days. Even demons have limits Rin." He kissed her forehead and walked off. Kanna and Kohaku fell asleep together against the tree.**

**The next morning when Rin woke up her stomach growled so loud it woke up Kanna, Kohaku, and Jaken. She said," Oops. Sorry guys." Sesshomaru said," I need to teach you how to hunt since you are a dog demoness." He took her into the forest and taught her how to hunt. When they got back Rin had brought back food for the others. Kanna and Kohaku thanked her but Jaken grumbled. They cooked the food and ate it. Rin asked," Are you going to train me or not Sesshomaru?" He nodded and said," Come." He took her back into the forest and taught her how to use her fire whip. They ended up training for several hours.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 7: Rin realizes she loves Sesshomaru**

**One day, while training, Rin senses auras so strong she falls on her butt. Sesshomaru said," You need to control your emotions or they will cripple you." She got up and said," Yes sensei. I just did not expect such strong auras." He replied," I know you didn't but you should not let your guard down."**

**In the next instant two wolf demons appeared. One was a girl with red hair, green eyes, and white fur. The other one was a guy with black hair, blue eyes, and brown fur. Rin backed up until she knocked Sesshomaru over. Koga said," Well, if it ain't muttface's older brother." Ayame replied," I thought his name was Inuyasha. Not muttface." Koga snarled," I call him muttface because he is annoying."**

**Rin blushed when she realized what happened and got up. Sesshomaru got up and asked," Do you need something wandering ookami couple?" Koga said," We are here to meet the Lady of the East." Rin clung to Sesshomaru and said," His wolves killed me. I don't like wolves anymore. Her I don't know though." Sesshomaru said," Her name is Ayame and she is the elder's granddaughter." Ayame asked," How did you know?" Sesshomaru said," Don't question this Sesshomaru."**

**When Rin realized what she was doing she let go of Sesshomaru. She blushed a deep red making Ayame laugh. Ayame said," She likes you Lord Sesshomaru." This made Rin turn a deeper red thinking,' She is correct. I do like him.' He asked," So you feel the same way about me that I feel about you, huh?" She blushed more and said," Yes."**

**Sesshomaru said," Ayame take Koga back to my camp. I will be back shortly." Ayame dragged Koga out by his tail. Rin said," You're not mad are you?" He answered her with a kiss which she responded to in full. When he broke the kiss she had to hold on to him because her knees went weak. He noticed this and carried her back to camp.**

**While they kissed Kanna, Kohaku, Koga, and Ayame had seen the whole thing through Kanna's mirror. They celebrated a little before the lovebirds returned to camp. When they appeared everyone acted innocent until Rin asked," What do you four know?" Kanna said," Alright. You caught us. We saw you two lovebirds kissing in the forest." Sesshomaru growled until Rin said," Calm down. We knew they'd find out sooner or later. I'd prefer sooner rather than later." He calmed down a little and said," Never use your mirror to spy on us again, Kanna." She gracefully nodded and sat down by Kohaku.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 8: Sesshomaru makes Rin his mate**

**Everyone in the group accepted Rin as Sesshomaru's courted. Most accepted willingly while others, Jaken, accepted grudgingly. One day, on one of Rin and Sesshomaru's walks, several months after they became courted he asked her," Will you, Lady Rin, be my mate?" She squealed and said," Of course." He picked her up and spun her around.**

**He took her to a cave nearby and set her down. She asked," What are we doing here?" He placed a barrier around the cave and sat down by her. He marked her first making her cry out in pain. Next he kissed her passionately and asked to go deeper. She allowed him and they removed one another's clothes. Then everything went completely dark.**

**When Rin woke up she was laying on top of Sesshomaru. She feigned sleep but Sesshomaru said," You are awake." She said," Ok. You caught me." He said," Of course. I can tell by your breathing mate." She grinned and asked," Does this mean I give up my claim to the Eastern Lands?" He said," No. It just means that my lands expand and your lands become part of mine." She was so happy she said," You are the GREATEST person on the planet." **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 9: Rin becomes pregnant**

**A few days later Rin's scent changed and she went to Sesshomaru to find out what happened. He asked her," What is wrong?" She said," My own scent changed and I don't know why." He said," Oh. You're pregnant." She freaked out and yelled," What?! Are you serious?" He nodded and she said," Oh." He said," Is this a problem? I thought you loved me." She said," I do love you. I just didn't expect to be pregnant so soon."**

**Over the next few days Rin learned what it would be like what it would be like to have an inuyoukai pup. She told Sesshomaru," This is going to be hard. How did your mom ever stand giving birth to you." He replied," I was a pain in the butt to give birth to." She said," Oh. That means it was hard to give birth to you. You are still a pain in the butt Sesshomaru." He growled and said," If you say so." She said," You're no fun."**

**A few hours later, after dinner, Rin ended up throwing up what she ate. She said to herself," That better not last forever. If it does I'll freak." She went to her mate and as soon as she reached him she collapsed. He picked her up and took her to their bedroom. He sat her on the bed and suddenly realized it was going to be much harder for Rin. She was carrying twin inuyoukai pups. He thought,' I'll tell her in the morning. She's going to freak out on me tomorrow.' **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 10: The next morning**

**When Rin woke up the next morning she noticed Sesshomaru was gone. She got up to go find him but cried out in pain. He felt her pain and sent something to ease her mating mark. She was also able to find him this way. He was in his personal gardens.**

**She said," Hi Sesshomaru." He looked at her before saying," Hello Rin. You're better then?" She nodded and he said," Good." She all of a sudden muttered," Oh god, I'm going to be sick." He heard and said," Run. You'll never make it otherwise." She was shocked at first but then said," This is normal then?" He nodded and said," At least for a month. The pregnancy will last three months though."**

**After she was done throwing up he came to her and said," I forgot to tell you that you are going to have twin pups." She yelled," Twins?! You're kidding, right?" He shook his head and she freaked out on him. Finally he grabbed her and said," Calm down. You can't do a thing now. It is already done." She said," I know but now it is going to get harder." He said," Ya never know. They might be good pups to ya."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 11: Kanna and Kohaku get married**

**Meanwhile Kanna and Kohaku's relationship is running pretty smoothly. In fact Kohaku had just got an idea in his head. He went to Kanna and asked," Will you marry me?" She squealed," YES!" He lifted her in the air and spun her around.**

**They planned on making the wedding two months from them. For those two months everybody was very busy planning. Invites were made, invites were sent out, dresses were made, the menu was planned, and so much more. The wedding was going to end up being small.**

**When it came time for the wedding the lovebirds were split up. The wedding hall was decorated beautifully. Kohaku asked Sesshomaru to ask Sango to ask Miroku to perform the wedding ceremony. He was going to refuse but ended up getting hit over the head. Miroku performed the ceremony and it went over great. When it came time for the kiss it became very passionate. She got so giddy that Kohaku had to hold her up. Kohaku yelled," Party in the ballroom!" Everyone but Sesshomaru laughed at this.They had a ball afterwards and everyone was exhausted by the end of the night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 12: Rin tortures Sesshomaru**

**A few days later Rin got an evil idea in her head. She went to Sesshomaru and asked," Can I go see Kagome?" He said," Yes. Be back in a few days." She said," Thank you Sesshomaru." She left for Kaede's village and reached it a few hours later.**

**Inuyasha saw her first and said," Hi Rin." She asked," Where is Kagome?" He said," Follow me." Rin followed him to Kagome's hut. Kagome saw Rin and said," Hey Rin. What do you need?" She said," I need a good way to prank my mate, Sesshomaru." Kagome searched her bag and found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and said," This is neon green hair dye. Switch this out with his shampoo. He won't realize what happened until it is too late." Rin grinned and said," Perfect."**

**She stayed with them for a few days and left. She hid the hair dye in her kimono before she entered the castle. Sesshomaru was about to bathe in the hotsprings but Rin said," Hang on. I got a new shampoo from Kagome when I visited her." She switched the items and said," There." Sesshomaru took his bath and came out acting normal. He changed into his clothes and left the room. On the way to find Rin ten of his servants snickered at him.**

**He found Rin who, when she saw him, burst out laughing. He asked," What is so funny?" She gave him a mirror and said," Look." He looked and said," What did you do to me?" She said," Dyed your hair neon green. That is what I went to speak to Kagome about." He growled making her zip out of the room as fast as she can.**

**She thought,' It worked. Haha. I am a genius. This is what I wanted him to do.' He caught her and tackled her to the ground. He snarled," Don't ever dye my hair again." She relaxed under him and said," Just don't kill me." He responded to her with a kiss. He deepened it and she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**When they broke the kiss she said," Now that was unexpected." He said," You are happy with me, right?" She nodded and he kissed her again. She wrapped her around his neck again and she ended up in his lap. They kissed until Rin heard a voice in her head saying,' Kill him. Kill him.' She broke the kiss and ran off. He was shocked so he followed her. He found her crying and saying," I don't want to kill him. He's my mate. I love him."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 13: Rin gets possessed**

**Sesshomaru walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She was comforted instantly and layed her head on his chest. He asked," Why did you run off?" She said," A voice of a person I haven't seen since I was five or so came back. She's followed me and ordered me to kill you. She's my twin sister, Yukina." He said," I didn't know you had a twin. Why didn't you tell me?" She said," I forgot about her until now. She hates me for forgetting her."**

**All of a sudden Rin's eyes went blank and she said," You must be Sesshomaru. I am Rin's twin sister Yukina. Now die!" Rin/Yukina attacked Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru moved out of the way. Sesshomaru said," Please come back Rin. Don't let Yukina control you. I'm begging you as the one who loves you." Rin heard this and took temporary control. She said," Help me. Yukina is trying to kill me. Find her a mate. She needs somebody to love her." Yukina took control again. Sesshomaru realized this and said," Follow me." She followed him and he introduced her to his cousin, Shinara. Yukina's real self appeared freeing Rin. Yukina and Shinara fell in love instantly. Rin said," I told you so." Yukina said," I am in your debt, Rin."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 14: Shinara and Yukina become mates**

**Shinara took Yukina out of the room and brought her to his room. He sat her on the bed and asked," Will you be my mate, Lady Yukina?" She squealed and said," Yes. I'd love to be your mate." He marked her neck and licked the blood away. Then he kissed her passionately and licked her lips to ask for a deeper entrance. She gave it to him wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**He layed her back on the bed and started to remove her clothes. She removed his haori and ran her fingers over his chest. He ran his claws over her stomach and she moaned in pleasure. They removed one another's pants and he pushed his seed into her. She whimpered until the pain stopped. He thrust in again and she said," Faster." He went faster and then stopped.**

**He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. He said," Now you are fully mine. I love you." She said," I love you, too." He kissed her neck making her shiver in pleasure. He stroked her hair making her fall asleep. He said to himself," I will let no one harm you, my Yukina." He fell asleep with his arms around her shortly after she did.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 15: Yukina gets pregnant**

**A few days later Shinara noticed that Yukina's scent changed. He followed her and said," You are pregnant." She said," Wow! I didn't expect to be pregnant so soon." He said," Yeah. Oh well. We must tell Rin and Sesshomaru soon." She said," We can tell them at dinner. It'll shock them so much." She grins evilly making him say," You look like my cousin when you do that."**

**Later on, at dinner, Yukina says," I have an announcement to make." Rin asks," What is it?" Yukina replies," I'm pregnant with Shinara's pup." Rin and Sesshomaru had picked a bad time to drink something because they ended up spraying it everywhere. This made Yukina laugh. Rin asked," When did you find out?" She said," This morning Rin." Sesshomaru asked," When did you two become mates?" Shinara said," A few days ago. Where have you been. Even Rin knows." Sesshomaru asked," Is this true Rin?" She guiltily nodded and said," Yukina told me the next morning but I had figured it out when Shinara took Yukina to his room." Sesshomaru said," I feel like an idiot." Shinara said," You are an idiot." Yukina yelled," SHUT UP NOW! I have a headache." Everyone shut up and Yukina fell asleep.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 16: Rin has her pups**

**A few months later Rin is sitting in the garden when she cries out in pain. Sesshomaru rushes to her and asks," What is wrong?" She says," It is time." He picks her up and runs her to the infirmary. She gets help instantly(a.n. perks of being the Lord's mate.hehehe) and delivers the pups in a few hours. She has twins, a boy and a girl.**

**Rin called Sesshomaru in and said," I would like you to meet your son and daughter. Her name is Sakura but I need you to name him." He said," His name is to be Kenji." Rin was happy but very exhausted so he said," Sleep. You look very pale." She went to sleep and he looked over his pups.**

**The boy had silver hair, gold eyes, a purple crescent moon, blue markings, claws, and fangs. The girl had blue hair, gold eyes, a purple crescent moon, red markings, claws, and fangs. He said to himself," Perfect." They also have tails. The boy's looks like Sesshomaru's and the girl's looked like Rin's. He thought' You would be proud of me mother and father. These are the pups you always wanted me to have.' What he did not know was his parents were watching over him. ALWAYS AND FOREVER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 17: Rin meets Sesshomaru's parents**

**A few days later Rin was wandering the castle when she came across a mural of Sesshomaru's parents. She said to herself," I wish I could meet his parents." All of a sudden a glow appeared behind her and two people appeared. The woman said," You wanted to meet us." Rin turned around and said," Yes. I am guessing you're his parents." Sesshomaru's father nodded and asked," How do you know my son, inuyoukai princess." Rin replied," I am his mate and how did you know I am a princess?" The father pointed to her marking and said," What is your name?" Rin said," I am Rin." Sesshomaru's mom said," Well, well, well. If it ain't my son." Rin turned around and said," Hi Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked behind her and whispered," Mother. Father." **

**Rin said," Your parents seem kind." He said," They are to some." His mom asked," How long has Rin been your mate?" Sesshomaru said," I have for a while now. I also have two pups." Rin said," I thought they were nice. Why do you hate them?" He replied," My father always said I was to cold hearted to get a mate." His father said," I am sorry son. Can you forgive me." Sesshomaru said," In time I will." Seconds later his parents disappeared.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 18: Yukina's pup is born**

**A month later Yukina was with Shinara when she cried out in pain. He carried her to the infirmary and she had her pup an hour later. It was a girl which got named Ri after Yukina's and Rin's own mother. Shinara walked in to meet his daughter. He said," She looks like you Yukina." Yukina nodded and fell asleep. Shinara kissed her on the forehead and left. He went to his own room and fell asleep.**

**A few days later Yukina took Ri on a picnic with Shinara, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kanna, Kohaku, Sakura, and Kenji. When they found the perfect spot they set everything up. The girls sat in their respective mate's lap. Rin told Sesshomaru," I can no longer have any pups." He said," I am sorry Rin." Yukina told Shinara that she was pregnant again. Kanna told Kohaku that she was pregnant with their first child. Rin cried into Sesshomaru's haori and he says," Shh! We have two pups already. That is plenty for me." She says," I wanted to give you more though." She ends up falling asleep crying.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 19: Rika kills Rin**

**Not too long after this Rin goes wandering in the forest. She meets up with an angry Rika. Rika said," How DARE you merge the Eastern and Western Lands. Now I realize why I always liked Yukina better. You have always loved Sesshomaru and always will."(a.n. Duh! She is his mate.) Rin cried," I thought we were friends!" Rika replied," We were until Sesshomaru made you his mate. Now you are nothing to me." She attacked Rin and injured her badly. Rin stumbled into the castle in pain. When she reached Sesshomaru she fell to the ground.**

**He picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. He yelled," Fix her, NOW!" The healers tried but failed. They told him," We can't do any more for Lady Rin. She is dying. We are sorry my lord." Sesshomaru went to Rin and noticed she had opened her eyes. She told him who did this and he said," I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." She said," There are times when you can't help me." She closed her eyes and died. He tried to revive her with the Tenseiga but couldn't do it. He fell to his knees and began to cry. He wanted her back. He roared," I'm sorry. I will get my revenge."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 20: Yukina revives Rin**

**Yukina walked in seconds later to see Sesshomaru crying. She said," Stop crying. I'll bring her back brother." He stared at her and asked," You can do that?" She said," Yes. I will do it for her and since you would die without her."**

**Yukina walked over to Rin and put her hands on Rin's head and they began to glow. Seconds later Rin opened her eyes. She saw Yukina and said," Thanks Yuki." Yukina replied," I did it for your mate and don't call me Yuki. I know full well that an inuyoukai will die without his mate." Rin looked at Sesshomaru and noticed his tear filled face. She said," You cried for me. How sweet." He said," I couldn't revive you with Tenseiga. I felt useless."**

**Yukina said," I'll heal her wounds and leave." Yukina healed Rin and left seconds later. Sesshomaru swept Rin up in a hug and said," I don't know what I would do without you mate." Rin said," I love you. Be glad Yuki saved me. She wouldn't have done it otherwise. She hates me." He replied," On the contrary she loves you. She told me so in her way."**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**To Whom Do We Owe The Honor Lady Rin**

**Chapter 21: A happy ending**

**Everyone found out what Rika did and were pissed off. They found Rika and were going to kill her when Rin yelled," Wait! Don't kill her. I've got a better idea." Ayame asked," What?" Rin replied," Torture her and keep her alive as a slave." She grinned evilly making Rika gulp. Sesshomaru said," Good idea. She wants to die. If she didn't she would be afraid. I want her to fear death." They went with Rin's good but evil idea.**

**After several months Rika got sick of this and tried to kill herself. That didn't work because of her shock collar. Rin went to her and said," Are you tired of this? Well too bad. You try to kill yourself and yet you don't get it. You must want to live to die." After Rin spoke those words she walked off.**

**She went to Sesshomaru and said," Rika will never learn. She wants to die so she lives. Fool." Sesshomaru kissed Rin and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and pulled her into his lap. She moaned in pleasure as he explored her mouth. Later Kanna and Yukina had their kids/pups. Everyone lives happily ever after except Rika. She lived as a slave forever.**


End file.
